


Terrarium

by Pampelune



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pampelune/pseuds/Pampelune
Summary: Plusieurs mois après la disparition et mort présumée de Shiro, l'orchidée qu'il avait offert à Adam meurt. De vieux souvenirs resurgissent et rappellent au jeune homme la tragédie de leur relation.





	Terrarium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Milith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milith/gifts).



Elle était morte sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte. Dans le terrarium, les racines s’enroulaient et emmêlaient leurs lourds anneaux de serpent paresseux. Les feuilles avaient pris une couleur brunâtres et dégageaient une parfum de pourriture. Les tiges, autrefois fermes et droites, étaient devenues molles et croulaient sous leur propre poids. Les fleurs n’étaient pas encore tombées, mais elles n’avaient plus de tenue et leurs corolles penchaient tristement, comme un coureur épuisé qui, perdant l’équilibre, tomberait au ralenti, tête la première.

  
L’ironie voulait qu’Adam ne puisse pas retenir cette chute car elle avait déjà eu lieue. Il avait laissé mourir la Vanda que lui avait offert Shiro. En se levant le matin même, il n’y avait pas prêté attention. Il s’était dirigé vers la salle de bain, s’était lavé, rasé, habillé et s’apprêtait à prendre son petit déjeuner. Ce n’est qu’en entrant dans le salon qu’il remarqua que l’orchidée suspendue dans son vase était désormais rattachée au plafond comme un pendu à sa corde. Alors que la veille encore, elle donnait un éclat exotique à sa maison, elle répandait désormais autour d’elle une aura moribonde et Adam avait l’impression d’étouffer rien qu’en la regardant. Il poussa un soupir et se dirigea vers la cuisine, sortant un sac poubelle d’un tiroir et le secoua pour l’ouvrir convenablement.

 

_Il était bientôt minuit. La porte claqua et l’orchidée cilla. Adam n’avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était entré, et il ne voulait pas lui laisser croire qu’il était impatient de le voir. Shiro ne s’en sortirait pas en lui offrant une plante exotique cette fois._

_Son petit ami l’avait peut-être senti, car il ne dit rien. Ses pas étaient lourds et lents, prudents, mesurés, tandis qu’il s’approchait du canapé par derrière et posait un baiser dans le cou son amant. Adam se dégagea d’un mouvement de tête lascif et Shiro s’arrêta, mais ses bras glissèrent sur les épaules du jeune homme et_ _Adam n’eut pas la force de s’arracher à son étreinte._

_« Pardon. Je suis en retard._

_— Tu es toujours en retard… » Répliqua Adam en se dirigeant vers la cuisine._

_Il sortit du réfrigérateur un pot-au-feu et une tarte recouvert d’un papier d’aluminium avant de lever les yeux sur Shiro. Il le regretta instantanément : il avait l’air si désolé qu’il manqua de se laisser attendrir._

_« Où tu étais, cette fois ? Encore en train de travailler au labo ? Où avec ce gosse… comment déjà… Keith ?_

_— Keith n’a rien à voir avec nous deux. Ne sois pas comme ça, Adam._

_— Comme quoi, Shiro ?_

_— Comme un adulte jaloux d’un mioche._

_— C’est peut-être lui que tu devrais épouser. Je suis certain qu’il t’a vu plus souvent que moi cette semaine. »_

_Adam détestait s’entendre parler. Il savait que ces remarques acerbes ne lui venaient que sur le coup de la colère et qu’elle blessait Shiro, mais son compagnon avait oublié tant de leurs rendez-vous qu’il ne se sentait plus le cœur à avoir de la pitié._

_Adam mit deux assiettes au microonde et la cuisine tomba dans un silence pesant. Shiro savait qu’il était en tord et ne cherchait même pas à s’excuser. Peut-être était-ce qui rendait fou son amant : Shiro semblait en souffrir plus que lui. Il assumait ses erreurs comme un poids qu’il devait porter seul et ne demandait jamais pardon. La rancoeur d’Adam était proportionnelle à la culpabilité de Shiro._

_Ils savaient tous deux qu’il aurait suffi d’en parler pour qu’enfin la situation se dénoue. Mais ni l’un ni l’autre n’y parvenaient. Il aurait fallu aborder un sujet trop douloureux, trop pensant pour qu’ils l’acceptent. Leurs propres mots restaient coincés derrière leurs amygdales et se heurtaient sur leurs dents. Pas un ne passait le seuil de leurs lèvres. Ils ne parlaient plus, parce qu’il aurait fallu dire la vérité et ils ne s’en sentaient pas capables._

_Pourtant, ce soir là, Adam avait une question à poser, et il savait qu’il devait la poser avant d’y renoncer. Sa voix tremblait sous l’effort en poussant hors de sa gorge une phrase qui l’étranglait._

_« Shiro, est-ce que… tu veux qu’on se sépare ? »_

 

C’était une plante originaire de son pays natal et sa mère en avait élevée pendant des années. Nul mieux que lui n’aurait su en prendre si grand soin : il mesurait dans un verre gradué la quantité d’eau dont elle avait besoin, la déplaçait en hiver pour qu’elle bénéficie de la meilleure lumière… Ça n’avait pas suffit.

Adam revint de la cuisine avec une chaise sous le bras. Même alors, il avait du mal à atteindre le plafond. C’était Shiro qui l’avait accroché et son compagnon était un peu plus grand que lui. Il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et saisit l’anneau qui retenait la corde au crochet. Le vase tangua et des pétales tombèrent au fond du terrarium. Comme une plante si belle avait-elle pu se défraichir en si peu de temps ? Adam avait beau y réfléchir, il ne trouvait pas de réponses.

 

_Shiro le serrait dans ses bras. Le verre qu’il avait renversé en se levant se déversait sur la nappe et s’écoulait sur le carrelage. Le microonde avait cessé de tourner et leurs plats étaient chauds, mais ils n’avaient plus faim. Dans son cou, Adam sentait les tremblements et les larmes de Shiro. La détresse de son compagnon, qui lui aurait donné des jours d’insomnies auparavant, ne le faisait plus ciller, mais un pincement au cœur lui insufflait pourtant une douleur sourdre._

_« Ne me quitte pas, Adam. Ne me quitte pas, je t’en prie… »_

_Adam aurait peut-être du répondre qu’il fallait mettre un terme à leur relation tout de suite, avant que ça ne devienne trop difficile, mais Shiro le tenait dans ses bras et une fois de plus, il ne trouva pas les mots. Son chagrin était sincère ; Adam n’avait pas le courage d’être ferme ce soir là. Il se contenta de serrer son compagnon et de se fondre dans son étreinte. Éprouvant ses ses tremblements et sa fragilité, il compris qu’il avait perdu la partie._

_« Viens, Shiro. Allons dormir. »_

 

Retirée de son terrarium, la plante ne ressemblait plus à rien, sinon à une immonde serpillère. Adam n’eut aucun scrupule à la faire disparaitre dans le sac plastique et à faire un double nœud pour s’assurer qu’il ne s’ouvrirait pas. Par chance, les éboueurs n’étaient pas encore passés : il n’aimait pas l’idée de laisser pourrir cette plante dans sa poubelle. Lorsqu’il jeta le sac, il resta quelques instants à regarder cette grosse forme noirâtre. Il se sentait écrasé par la culpabilité, comme s’il s’apprêtait à noyer un chaton. N’en supportant plus la vue, il referma le couvercle et retourna dans le salon, où un grand vide s’était creusé à l’emplacement de la plante.

 

_Adam enleva le pantalon de Shiro, défit chaque bouton de sa veste puis de sa chemise. Shiro en faisait de même, lui arrachant son tee-shirt et le dénudant alors qu’Adam le poussait vers le lit jusqu’à l’y faire tomber. Nus, ils se retrouvèrent l’un sur l’autre, leurs mains glissant sur leurs peaux moites. Adam sentait, torse contre torse, la sueur couler le long de ses courbes, le sexe de Shiro se tendre contre le sien. Le nez dans sa nuque, il humait une fragrance d’huile de moteur. Shiro n’arrivait pas à s’en débarrasser. Préparer l’expédition spatiale en temps que pilote requérait de nombreuses compétences de mécanicien pour parer à tout incident une fois dans l’espace, et il passait le plus clair de son temps à s’y préparer. Adam le savait, et cette odeur l’insupportait autant qu’elle l’excitait : c’était l’odeur de Shiro et celle qu’il n’aurait jamais du avoir._

_« Shiro ? C’est moi qui dirige ce soir. »_

_Son fiancé répondit d’un hochement de tête et Adam glissa sa main sous sa cuisse : il n’aurait pas pu les soulever si son fiancé lui avait opposé la moindre résistance. Il prenait de jour en jour plus de muscles, mais il ne lui faudrait pas la moitié de ce temps pour perdre cette masse. À quoi ressemblerait-il, dans ce corps rachitique et osseux ? Combien de temps avant qu’il ne puisse plus conduire ? Plus marcher ? Tenir une fourchette ou un stylo ?_  
_Adam embrassa l’aine de Shiro, suça la peau comme s’il voulait l’avaler, sa salive glissant dans le creux de ses cuisses et arrachant un gémissement à son fiancé, son si doux à ses oreilles ; et lorsqu’il fut satisfait de la marque qu’il avait laissé, sa langue glissa sur la verge qu’il commença à sucer._

Adam s’assit sur le canapé, poussa un soupir. Maintenant, il ne restait plus rien qui ait appartenu à Shiro dans cette maison. Il avait vendu sa bague de fiançailles peu de temps après leur rupture, sur un coup de tête. Une fois encore, il avait laissé la colère l’emporter et il le regrettait, mais ce n’était pas dans la nature d’Adam de se lamenter sur les choses qu’il avait perdue. Il regardait le bocal vide et l’emmena à la cuisine pour le nettoyer. Il lui trouverait bien une utilité.

_Le sperme lui dégoulinait des mains._

_« Eh bien, je t’ai manqué ce soir…_

_— Tu n’as pas idée. »_

_Shiro s’était légèrement redressé pour embrasser d’un élan les lèvres de son amant. Il passa une main dans sa nuque, caressant ses cheveux comme s’il les touchait pour la première et dernière fois._

_« Il faut dire que tu te débrouilles bien au lit…_

_— Je me “débrouille” ? S’offusqua faussement Adam. Attends un peu de voir ce que tu vas prendre…_

_— Vas-y, je suis tout à toi._

_— Tu veux aller dans l’espace… Attends un peu, je vais t’y envoyer, moi… »_

_Adam glissa sa main sur le torse de Shiro pour lui faire comprendre qu’il devait se retourner. Shiro obéit, docile, et s’allongea sur le ventre, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Adam était toujours le plus faible des deux lorsqu’il était question de sexe. Le corps d’athlète, les fesses fermes, un regard taquin, sensuel pour le mettre au défit et Adam était définitivement perdu. Shiro connaissait la danse par cœur : il écartait les cuisses pour lui faciliter la tâche. Sa main serrait déjà les draps en prévision, tremblant d’impatience, peut-être d’une légère anticipation. Même quand il ne prenait pas les décisions, il savait comment pousser Adam à faire ce qu’il voulait. Son fiancé lui sourit, résigné, et trempa ses doigts dans le pot de vaseline qu’ils gardaient dans le tiroir de la commode. Il lui caressa le cul, y laissant des sillons gluants tandis que ses doigts glissaient entre la raie jusqu’à sa rosace._

_Shiro frissonna à la sensation de froid qu’il éprouvait au contact de ses doigts, mais il se pinça les lèvres et accorda à son amant un air qu’il ne montrait à personne d’autre, provocateur et lubrique, qui le désarçonnait à chaque fois. Adam sentait sa propre verge durcir, un liquide blanc en couler et la fièvre lui donner le tournis. Il se pencha vers Shiro et l’embrassa fermement alors qu’il enfonçait un premier doigt dans son anus._

_Lors de leurs premiers ébats, alors qu’Adam ne savait pas y faire, Shiro n’avait montré aucun signe de mécontentement ou de douleur. Il lui avait pourtant fait mal. Était-ce un bon choix, de se fiancer à un homme qui ne savait pas faire de peine aux autres, qui ne se plaignait jamais de ses performances, même quand celles-ci étaient désastreuses ?_

_Mais une petite voix lui disait que Shiro l’aimait trop pour être insatisfait._

_Shiro poussait un râle alors qu’un deuxième doigt le pénétrait. Adam n’avait jamais l’impression d’aller assez loin, de le préparer suffisamment, mais il renonçait souvent avant d’avoir atteint une profondeur satisfaisante car il ne résistait pas au regard suppliant de son partenaire._

_« Prêt, monsieur l’astronaute ? »_

_Shiro se retourna. Il n’avait pas besoin de parler. Adam décolla ses fesses en soulevant sa hanche d’une main et écarta ses cuisses en saisissant l’un de ses genoux. Son prépuce glissa sur les traînées de lubrifiant avant de forcer l’entrée de l’anus._

_Shiro poussa un cri. Cette sensation, ils la connaissaient tous les deux : les entrailles étaient en feu, la tête prête à exploser, le corps entier échauffé par une douce douleur. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Shiro et poussa pour s’enfoncer complètement dans le corps de son amant. Shiro l’avait saisit et griffé dans le dos sans le vouloir, mais Adam ne dit rien, presque rassuré de voir Shiro se laisser aller._

_Lorsqu’il ne put pousser davantage, il s’arrêta, se laissant un instant pour se reprendre. Le front posé sur sa clavicule, Adam sentait des jambes enserrer ses hanches dans une telle prise qu’il n’aurait pu les desserrer s’il l’avait voulu. Shiro respirait par la bouche. Son souffle chaud et son haleine stimulait Adam et il se redressait lorsqu’un mouvement de hanche le renversa sur le dos. Shiro n’avait pas bougé de position, fermement accroché, et savourait l’expression de surprise qui balayait le visage de son partenaire._

_« On en apprend, des choses, en cours d’astronomie…_

_— Encore jaloux ? Laisse moi me faire pardonner… »_

_Shiro s’appuya sur ses épaules pour se donner de l’élan et s’éleva avant de s’enfoncer entre les cuisses de son amant. Adam posa ses mains sur ses hanches et les fit glisser de haut en bas comme pour lui donner le rythme. Shiro s’y fia, les paupières closes. Chaque coup de butoir, chaque coup de rein, plus rapide et plus sec, les rendait plus extatiques et un plaisir progressif évaporait leurs pensées._

_Puis, le penis d’Adam toucha la prostate de Shiro qui poussa un cri. Un sperme translucide vint barioler le ventre et le torse de son fiancé, qui ne tarda pas à jouir lui aussi, quelques instants plus tard. Satisfaits, ils se laissèrent tomber sur draps froissés et tâchés qui leur servaient de cache-pudeur._

 

Adam s’était étonné de trouver des similitudes entre son amant et cette fleur : la santé de Shiro était fragile. Tout comme cette plante, il avait besoin de soins constants pour s’épanouir, mais c’était le terrarium qui venait parfaire la ressemblance. Dans dans cet énorme vase transparent, l’orchidée avait des airs de cosmonaute. Shiro en avait-il conscience lorsqu’il l’avait achetée ? La mère d’Adam n’utilisait pas de terrarium : les racines des fleurs tombaient de leur support et pendaient dans le vide sans le moindre soutien. Peut-être n’en avaient-elles pas besoin dans leur pays natal.

 

_« Shiro ? »_

_Adam entendait à sa respiration qu’il était à deux doigts de s’endormir._

_« Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Tu sais pourquoi. Je comprends que tu en aies envie, mais… ne pars pas, s’il-te-plait. »_

_Shiro le regardait sous ses paupières mi-close, et Adam se mit à pleurer, car il y voyait autant d’amour que de résignation._

_« Shiro. Je te rendrai heureux, le plus heureux du monde… Je vais t’épouser et tu vas jurer de rester avec moi“jusqu’à ce que la mort nous sépare”. »_

_Mais ce n’était pas la bonne chose à dire et Adam le savait. Shiro mourrait le premier. Il avait vu son père s’éteindre à petit feu de la même maladie. L’idée de trouver une fin plus directe lui avait peut-être même déjà traversé l’esprit._

_Mais surtout, Shiro voulait laisser plus qu’un mari malheureux après son départ, plus que le souvenir de son corps creusé par l’atrophie de ses muscles. Il voulait aller dans l’espace et participer à une expédition spatiale digne de ce nom avant de voir venir son déclin. Adam ne pouvait rien faire pour le retenir, pas plus qu’il ne pouvait retenir ses larmes qui roulait sur ses joues et les sanglots qui s’échappaient de ses lèvres. Il avait l’impression que tout son corps allait s’écrouler sous son propre poids. Il aimait tellement Shiro… Il en deviendrait fou._

_Shiro ne dit rien. Il n’y avait rien à dire. Il serra simplement son fiancé. Adam aurait voulu l’enfermer dans son étreinte pour ne plus jamais le laisser partir. Il lui semblait que dans ses bras, il n’arriverait jamais rien de mal à Shiro, qu’il pourrait même le protéger de la maladie qui le rongeait. Dans son cocon, dans son terrarium, comme l’orchidée, Shiro pourrait s’épanouir et mener une vie aussi longue que la sienne._

_C’était sur ces chimères qu’Adam s’endormi ce soir là._

 

Adam posa le terrarium vide sur la table basse. Qu’allait-il faire de ce grand vase vide et transparent ? Il ne savait-même pas où il était sensé le mettre. Le raccrocher à sa place n’aurait aucun sens et il n’avait pas envie de reprendre une de ces fleurs qui demandaient trop de soins et d’entretien.

Sa disparition le gênait moins que la raison de sa mort : il n’avait pas pulvérisé de produits chimiques ni changé l’eau ou l’éclairage. La plante semblait être morte d’elle-même. Elle n’était pas faite pour vivre dans cet environnement après tout. Il n’était pas étonnant qu’elle finisse un jour par se faner.

Mais une pensée piqua l’esprit d’Adam et s’en s’en rendre compte, il la formula à voix haute.

« J’aurais peut-être du la laisser sortir de son terrarium… »

Le rire nerveux qui le saisit se transforma à sanglot étranglé et il enfuit son visage dans ses mains.


End file.
